creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:EmpyrealInvective
/Archive 1/ Archiving Just create a new page named "User talk:EmpyrealInvective/Archive 2|Archive 2" (that'll be your next one, by the way) and cut and paste the old contents into it. Publish that. Then post just the link to the new page on your newly blanked page and publish it. -- Mystreve (talk) 18:31, May 20, 2014 (UTC) Deletion Appeal It's first come, first serve for the admins. And congratulations on that appeal. I had a response typed up for that story, but saw you edited it first. Ninja. :) Mystreve (talk) 18:55, May 20, 2014 (UTC) hey i was wondering if you know about Jeff the killer? if you have and if you know him in real life please tell him to come over to my house so i can have fun with him....what i mean is go for walks and stuff like that great thanks :) ~fluttershy The Man Called Pathos: Non-Archived Edition I can understand that sometimes a person needs to be harsher. Sometimes you're left with no choice, which oddly enough is one of the themes of my story. What I meant was if you'd like for me to post the Pathos entry on your talk page (or maybe my talk page or my user page) so you could have a look. I should have elaborated, but it'll be a moot point soon. I plan to post a revision tomorrow, so hopefully that'll give a better idea about who Pathos is. Take care! Raidra (talk) 01:07, May 21, 2014 (UTC) Sorry im new to this i dont know anything on where to go and how to do this i understand the writing parts but not the "if i wamt my story back go hear" etc. and i dont see any problem with the pasta and its already almost everywhere so i dont understand why everyone keeps taking it down on this site i fixed it up Sorry about the story you had to remove! My computer died before i could finish so i tried to publish it to come to on another computer, but it was taken down before i could get to it! im trying to reupload it since it is now done, and don't wanna get it taken down again! wanna make sure i don't break anymore rules, it itsn't let me create a new page. (I promise the grammar is better than in here!) Slender'sLuna (talk) 19:38, May 21, 2014 (UTC) Hey there, I screwed up trying to use source mode and I wanted to thank you for helping fix it. I will try to fix it myself in the future. I was just trying to follow the rules. MJTR (talk) 02:28, May 22, 2014 (UTC) first thing is first you dont need to get all defensive i was just wondering if you knew Jeff the killer and second of all if you see slenderman when you go for a walk or something RUN dont stop to look back cause he might be right behind you and dont look into his expressionless face just run and tell a person you know even tell the police that someone was chasing you dont tell them who cause they wont believe you. bye :D Fluttershycp124 (talk) 16:10, May 22, 2014 (UTC)fluttershy Did I do something wrong? Hello, This is Paige, so I just got this message (posted below). "Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Lil' Miss Rarity/AMA - Ask and You Will Be Answered page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the article index or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! EmpyrealInvective (talk) 15:56, May 24, 2014 (UTC)" As you can see, I'm a bit new on here, and I was wondering if I did anything wrong for posting a question in Lil' Miss Rarity's blog? As from this post on my page. Or was it a friendly message just giving me advice. Mainly cause I really don't want to get blocked. Thanks, Raven.Writer2015 (talk) 18:47, May 24, 2014 (UTC)Raven.Writer2015 Live! Chat 16 Creepypasta Wiki Join the Chat Could you please send me my story? I'd like to take it to the Writer's Workshop. My email is maxmacrubymimi@gmail.com. I really would like a copy of my story, thank you ;) TheUraniumPastas (talk) 23:49, May 26, 2014 (UTC) Thankyou, and is it ok if I edit it and then re-upload it with a different title? TheUraniumPastas (talk) 00:23, May 27, 2014 (UTC) RE: Hah! No need to apologize! In fact, it's great that you had a review ready. "You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 03:22, May 27, 2014 (UTC) hey thanks mate ( even though I'm sure the message on my talk page was automatic but still) anyway if you would not mind, do you think you can give me any tips for wrighting besides the one on the other thing The Flea bitten Wolf (talk) 03:49, May 27, 2014 (UTC) Lone thanks mate. I apprieate your advice for writing. it will hopefully help me with my story The Flea bitten Wolf (talk) 04:43, May 27, 2014 (UTC) Lone Why did you delete my story? I understand you left your reasoning in the box, but I don't seem to understand how it applies to the story you deleted from my profile. I saw nothing wrong with the phrasing or punctuation/grammar. So please elaborate or give specific examples from the text to let me know what I must fix and how I can fix it. Sorry if I sounded like an English teacher there, by the way. StarCounter (talk) 19:57, May 27, 2014 (UTC) Was my story too inappropriate? --Legion14 (talk) 19:24, May 29, 2014 (UTC)Legion14 Oh. Sorry. I'm actually kind of glad you deleted it though. It was insanely stupid... --Legion14 (talk) 20:04, May 30, 2014 (UTC)Legion14 Happy Appy Screw you Sorry about that! The thought that tey may be intentional did cross my mind, but my spelling madness had fallen upon me and I couldn't stop! It happens. Maybe a few more obvious mistakes sprinkled in that passage would keep other spelling psychos from making the same mistake? Just a thought. :) Cheers, WinterIt's getting colder here... (talk) 19:49, June 1, 2014 (UTC) Another Duplicate Story Hello! While skimming through the CP archives, I noticed that two stories are nearly identical; this story and then there's this one too. The only real difference between them seems to be how they're devised into paragraphs, and headings are used in the former. What's really weird is that both stories were added the same day, with only an hour between them. Resident DeVir (talk) 04:47, June 2, 2014 (UTC) :Redirected "Its Red Grin" to "The Shelter". Both histories are still intact, so if you feel like moving the story over to "Its Red Grin" and/or using that version instead, feel free. :LOLSKELETONS (talk) 04:58, June 2, 2014 (UTC) Ok you mother f.cker. I'm so sick of this site, all I want to do is post a damn story is that so hard. This is a website for making story's and things and you guys are ruining it. And reality check. Not every one his Shakespeare when it comes to writing. Like don't be so hard in people and delete the stuff they have worked so hard on. Do you know how difficult it is write a good story. And how heart braking it is to get a email saying some asshole deleted it. It hurts. And what if the person who wrote that story and put hours of there lives into it did not save the story on there computer. It's humans like you that have no rights when it comes to living on this earth. I bet your just some stupid asshole living at home with his mom eating cookies all day and jerking off to my little pony and then going around deleting story's on the web and you think your so tuff. Just because you have a account you think you own the goddamn internet. Ok so here is a idea. Why don't you get off your computer step out side and GET A F.CKING JOB YOUT LAZY ASSHOLE!!!! : :Mystreve (talk) 18:01, June 6, 2014 (UTC) Urgent Come to chat asap. I need to speak to you and a couple others. [[User:Princess Callie|'Dashie']] [[User talk:Princess Callie|''~20% Cooler~]] 23:44, June 2, 2014 (UTC) Compliment I have a strange habit of checking admin talk pages and laughing my ass off at all the hate and spam recieved from users, sometimes other, really weird shit too but it comes with the job I guess, eh? Anyway, you're doing a good goddamn job with the editing. I was about to take a look at a pasta that was created 3 minutes ago and you beat me to the punch. You're real fast you know that? Waht I came here to say was you're doin' a real fine job for an admin that seemed to pop right out of nowhere. Keep it up. BrokenSquid 07:48, June 3, 2014 (UTC) This will sound like I'm incompetent but I have no idea how to post stories. Would you mind giving me step by step instructions? I'd be very grateful. Sorry about that. I'll make sure my pasta is finished before posting it. I wanted to do it in the style of 1999 in that it's a blog that gets updated, but I could see why that wouldn't be allowed, because people would just be lazy and not finish it that way. Anyways, I apologize for that. why did you delete my story I Saw Hell, Come on man that was my first story there was no need to delete it so what it was not a good story there was no need to delete it. Hey can I make a better version of I Saw Hell and use the same page it was on? Just asking. Hello sir so I have this idea for a pasta the name is Crimson Eyes and i am having trouble with a couple things: one: the entity itself, and two the story development itself really I know I want it to be from my perspective but at the same time having trouble making it truly scary if you can please help me with brainstorming I just want a second opinion really. Amergall (talk) 05:50, June 5, 2014 (UTC)amergall Thanks so much! Your advice helps me greatly. Opps, sorry about that, still figuring things out! I will remember for next time! Peter Hartke (talk) 14:35, June 5, 2014 (UTC) I understand, and appreciate the advice! Thanks :) Peter Hartke (talk) 14:49, June 5, 2014 (UTC) Lol sorry about that. Im just bored out of my mind, and I'm trying to stick to reading creepypasta instead of listening to them on YouTube. Also, when I watch haunted gaming playthroughs, they give little peanut gallery comments :/ Littlesister23.5 (talk) 15:51, June 5, 2014 (UTC) Hey, even though it is your job as an admin, thank you for editing my story "Serenity in White." :) I will familiarize myself with the categories on this site and include them next time. JulinGrol (talk) 21:15, June 5, 2014 (UTC) Are you kidding me, man? Deleting my story because you don't like the way it's written? Have you seen half of the crap on this site? You're lucky I saved the damn thing.... What an asshole move. My story was written in a very specific way. It's something new that I enjoy doing. The ellipses are not placed randomly, they are put in very specific places, in order to force the reader to pause for certain intervals of time. The "formatting errors" simply would not go away, even after I tried to edit them several times. I can only count a few punctuation errors (which can easilly be eddited) and the feint/faint issue can also be resolved simply. So, why is your immediate action to erase my story from existence, without giving me a chance to defend myself? Did you even see my comment? I clearly don't understand your awful system. Hands and teeth Hi there, Thanks so much with assisting with the edit, I appreciate your attention to detail. AlanPatrick (talk) 09:05, June 6, 2014 (UTC) You're really just so numb to how real life works... aren't you? You see this website as your territory... a territory that you must defend. You no longer care about the people on here... but merely whether or not the stories posted here meet your personal high standards. I'm willing to bet that if you weren't on the site, my story would still be up. It's really not about the story... it was just something I wrote for fun in less than an hour. But.... erasing a story because it does not meet "quality standards", set by yourself... don't you see something wrong about that? Perhaps wait more than a few hours after warning somebody, before deleting their story? I bet you just did it out of impatience... not wanting to wait until tommorrow.... just wanting to get it out of the way before you turn in for the night. Man... this website has really gone to crap in the past year that I've been gone. I'll look somewhere else to put my story... somewhere where the personal opinion of one admin doesn't lead to the deletion of something that could potentially take me weeks to write. Seriously... screw this wiki. And screw you, Empyreallnvective, grammar Nazi of the century. Don't bother replying, I'm not coming back to this shit site. Hey Yo Emp I could go on and grumble about how nothing is fair, and how life and responsibilities can just go die, etc, but school's started, and I don't think I'll be able to help out a bunch. Because tenth grade and boards and projects and teachers out to ruin my life and stuff. Really, all I've been able to do is comment on blog posts. I hope that's okay, and sorry. --[[User:WaveDivisionMultiplexer|'WaveDivisionMultiplexer']] [[User_Talk:WaveDivisionMultiplexer|'(Talk)''']] 13:58, June 7, 2014 (UTC) Another Blogicle The user Jaymee lee has posted this blogicle. Resident DeVir (talk) 17:05, June 7, 2014 (UTC) Hello there. I understand you're an admin and have deleted my story, so I was just wondering the exact reason to keep it in mind for later and work harder to write content that will be likely to stay on the wikia, thank you. TenochiiTheAdventurer (talk) 04:47, June 8, 2014 (UTC)TenochiiTheAdventurer Oh, I see. Thank you very much. TenochiiTheAdventurer (talk) 04:48, June 8, 2014 (UTC)TenochiiTheAdventurer